paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Owyhee River Abduction
Toni M has always been psychic, possessing the gift of clairvoyance from a young age - but her supernatural powers would intensify massively after a bizarre event in 1975. While camping in eastern Oregon - along the banks of the Owyhee River just 82 miles southwest of Boise, Idaho - she and her husband would come to believe that they had been abducted by aliens. Summertime Strangeness It was August of 1977, and Terry A. Hartman, a trained hypnotherapist and ufologist, was working in his study. At about 7pm that evening, his phone rang and a concerned woman introduced herself from the other side of the line. Her name was Toni M, and she claimed to have had a run-in with a baffling phenomenon in the eastern desert of Oregon while on a 3-day camping trip with her husband in 1975. They were in Oregon so that they could do some archaeological digging in an area familiar to them. However, things apparently got weird rather swiftly. A storm appeared in their path and literally washed away one of the roads they were planning to take - but nobody else had experienced such a storm. While they were boating on a lake, a water-skier almost hit straight into them - seemingly not able to see them. Toni and her husband would often visit that same location, and so they would've been well aware of how much time each of the journeys on which they had to embark should've taken - thus making it all the more boggling when they returned home 2 hours later than they should've done on a regular 6-hour trip. There were two full hours that were completely unaccounted for. Sensing that something very strange had happened - Toni contacted Hartman (presumably thanks to his well-known expertise in hypnotising UFO witnesses). Hartman spoke with Toni and her husband, named Darryl, for almost 7 hours, being totally fascinated by what it was that they were telling him. Darryl had fallen into something of a deep depression after the odd happening - losing his job as a mechanic and thus being forced to relocate to another city. Eventually, however, he left their western Portland home with a feeling of emptiness. It was a very interesting case involving some bizarre phenomena, but there was seemingly a complete lack of UFOs - a phenomenon with which he was familiar. One week went by - and before long Toni called Hartman back and said that she and her husband had decided to follow through with his previously-made offer of providing hypnotherapy with the aim of uncovering the source of Darryl's depression and her enhanced clairvoyance. She had initially been suspicious of Hartman, apparently, thinking that he might've perhaps been a government agent, and being afraid that she would be humiliated if the information about her experiences reached her place of employment. After checking his background, Toni agreed to go through with the hypnotism treatment. Hartman decided to keep Darryl and Toni separate so that they couldn't compare their answers outside of the sessions - and he also took both of them to very deep levels of hypnosis so that they were unable to remember their replies to the questions they had been asked when they awoke. This procedure was meant to eliminate the possibility of the subjects being able to consciously remember the incident and bias their responses with deductive reasoning and their own personal conclusions. After about 30 hours of sessions as a whole, Hartman was able to produce a preliminary report before returning to perform further, more intense hypnosis with his subjects to uncover the full details... Weird Beginnings The information revealed in the initial 30 hours of hypnosis paints a bizarre, but still obviously incomplete, picture. The couple in question were on their way home, driving their pick-up truck up a winding hillside road through the blistering summertime heat. They were pulling a boat behind them, and they decided to stop next to a small creek to allow themselves to rest and their truck to cool off. Darryl took off his shirt in the heat - and then became aware of a strange plane flying past the hillside. It looked like a B-52 bomber, but made no sound. Toni also noticed this silent aircraft, but she described it as resembling a supersonic jet as opposed to a B-52. Neither member of the couple thought much of the incident, and so didn't discuss it until they were hypnotised. The next thing they both remembered was seeing a nondescript shiny object on the ground across the valley from them, resting on an adjoining hillside. Once again, they didn't mention it to each-other. Getting back into their truck, they were mildly confused to note that it started up instantly - when it would normally take quite a while to boot up in the Summer heat. According to Darryl, the temperate guage stated that the car was 'cold'. It should've taken over an hour for it to have properly cooled off on such a hot day - and yet the couple weren't concerned. I am beginning to think that they might have been placed in some kind of a fugue state by whatever it was that was flying silent planes and landing shiny craft nearby... The hill up which they were supposed to be driving was very steep, and usually had to be driven up in 2nd gear - but this time they decided to drive up the incline much faster, placing the car in 3rd gear for good measure. Despite all this effort, they had somehow taken more time to drive the route than they had done previously. They couldn't account for two hours of time. The above details were disclosed through the initial 30 hours of hypnosis - but more details started to become available in the next group of sessions. Deeper Down the Rabbit-Hole Apparently, after seeing the bizarre plane and the shiny object on the hill, the couple were placed in some kind of trance and started to walk towards the glistening oddity sitting on the slope. Darryl walked 10ft ahead of his wife - and when he touched it he said that it felt like teflon. He suddenly became aware of a hole that had opened up in the side of the object, which hadn't been there when he first approached it. He crawled up a ladder that had seemingly just materialised, before briefly turning around and looking back at Toni. Toni was just stood there, staring at him as if in a daze. Darryl's memories stopped here for now, but Toni continued to narrate the event. She didn't remember either her or husband entering the craft (the couple both started calling the object either a craft or a ship at this point) - but she did recall being inside the landed object. She claimed that the door on the craft was octagonal, and that it had rounded corners. The object was a dull silver colour, and the walls inside it were very dark, lit only be small lights. Toni's memory faltered at this point as well. Between hypnosis sessions, Toni began to experience some phenomena that were rather uncomfortable focusing around sleeping. Darryl was obviously very concerned about this, especially since he didn't know the details of the story that had emerged through the treatment. Hartman worked with the harried couple on the subconscious level for another month before he decided that they now seemed to be ready to engage in the most intense planned sessions. In the interim between the aforementioned month's worth of work and the beginning of the most intense treatment - Toni's nocturnal hallucinations continued. She woke one night to find an entity stood at the end of her bed. He called himself Ahab, and told her that he knew her from her visit. Ahab had a skull-like face and a small mouth. She would later tell Hartman that she believed that he was getting close to finding something big. Hartman had amassed over 46 hours of hypnosis sessions on tape with the couple before what he believed to be the full details of the event finally emerged. The Truth Comes Out Toni recalled being in a room with the aforementioned dark walls peppered with lights, before one of the walls somehow turned into a doorway which opened before her, allowing her to walk through. Still entranced, she walked into the room in question and noticed her husband lying on his back on a table, to which his arms and legs were strapped down. The room was described as being white in colour with curved walls, and there were a few chairs over by a small table across the room. A bizarre instrument was hanging over Darryl. There was a round window on one of the walls, and although it was initially just totally black - there was an effect like a shade being drawn up before clouds were revealed outside. This view soon changed to depict a view of the planet Earth. A doorway on the opposite side of the room suddenly emerged from the wall and opened, prompting two humanoids to walk out of said doorway and into the room containing the abductees. One was taller than the other - with their heights ranging from 5'2" to 5'8". Their bodies were clad in dark grey uniforms which were the same colour as their skin, and their hands were covered in wrinkly skin like a dried apple, and had fingers compared to balloons. The same wrinkled skin texture extended over the faces of the creatures, and they had no visible ears and only slits in place of eyes, noses and mouths. No hair could be seen. These two entities moved towards Toni and started communicating with her - making a sound like buzzing bees but being understood by the abductee through telepathy or some form of sound frequency change. They informed her that they meant no harm, and had not actually meant for her to follow her husband aboard the craft, but had allowed her to stay because of her psychic abilities potentially meaning that she would eventually be able to handle the event better than most. The creatures then turned to Darryl and started examining him with the instrument hanging above him. A pinprick beam of light emerged from the machine, and was used to scan his body for some reason not disclosed to Toni. One of the creatures grabbed Darryl's right arm and stretched it by violently pulling above and below the elbow. This caused him great pain, seeing as he had damaged his elbow when he was younger and had never been able straighten it out fully since then. While under hypnosis, Darryl was screaming they're hurting my arm when he reached this point in the narrative. Hartman relieved him of this pain, but he then added that the aliens had taken away the pain while examining him. Darryl somehow knew that they were friendly, but was unable to see them due to his eyes being permanently closed on the ship, seeing as he was unable to open them thanks to the trance state in which he had been placed. The long-suffering couple were finally returned to their truck, only to find that the engine had gone cold. They got into the truck and started heading home, bringing the experience to a neat close. Aftermath Despite the confusion and fear that had initially been present surrounding the incident, Toni and Darryl seemingly benefited from it in the long-run. Toni became more intuitive and innately more grateful, while Darryl no longer had trouble with his arm. It seemed as if the aliens had healed it. He also found out through the hypnosis why he had been so depressed in the 2 years between the abduction and the hypnosis. He felt that the entities had been so full of love that he was deeply saddened by humanity's comparative discordance. They have no doubt that this really happened to them - both on a conscious and subconscious level. Sources 'Another Abduction by Extraterrestrials?' by Terry Hartman - MUFON UFO Journal #141, November 1979 'Extraordinary Encounters' by Jerome Clark Category:Case Files Category:Contactee Category:Abduction Category:Ufology Category:Pseudo planes Category:Spontaneous Healing Category:Beyond high strangeness Category:Undefined shape UFO